Deus Irae
by Dodo
Summary: Un nouvel héros arrive à Paragorn...


xxxXXXxxx

Bien... Que dire exactement...

réflexion, réflexion, réflexion,...

Je suis passionnée par plusieurs jeux online dont City of Heroes. J'ai crée ce personnage de "Blackthorn" très récemment mais le design même du personnage remonte à très longtemps. C'était parmi les premiers personnages que je jouais avec le trial sur les serveurs américains sauf que son nom était "Maleficio" et avait une autre histoire car il était d'origine magique. Puis j'ai recrée un autre Maleficio sous Vigilance, puis un peu plus récemment un "Necros" (toujours avec le même design) mais dont les pouvoirs, même s'ils correspondaient au nom (habilités obscures), ne correspondaient pas en fait à mes propres goûts. Et après un énième essai... Blackthorn est né. Son histoire m'est venue naturellement en étudiant les différents "méchants" du jeu... Enfin, vous verrez pourquoi un peu plus tard :)

Je n'ai pas essayé de faire un héros cool, sûr de lui et à qui tout sourie. Ce genre de héros a tendance à me mettre les nerfs en boule J'invente toute sorte de saloperie pour le mettre en difficulté, par pur plaisir sadique :)

Quoi d'autre... Voyons voir... Je suis plutôt RP dans COH. Certains seront donc surpris de voir que je joue un "mâle" et que je me présente en tant que tel aux autres joueurs. Je demanderai de respecter ce choix... De toute façon à vrai dire, je m'en fous un peu des opinions des autres, sinon je n'écrierais pas du yaoi Et ma foi, si vous arrivez en plein jeu en criant à tout le monde que je suis une perverse qui écrit du yaoi... Ma foi, ça me fera de la pub donc comptez pas sur moi pour vous en empêcher ;)

Ah oui J'allais oublier : Ca va tourner yaoi... Forcément, puisque c'est moi qui l'écris lol

Bonne lecture :D

xxxXXXxxx

Deux Irae

_deep in the night_

_far off the light_

_missing my headache_

_visions of light_

_sweeter delight_

_kissin' my loveache _

**Obsession**, SeeSaw

La voiture roulait bien, le temps était radieux, mon corps aspirait à profiter pleinement de ce soleil éclatant. J'avais envie d'enlever mes vêtements blancs et cette plaque en alliage rikti qui montrait à tous, bien épinglé sur mon torse, mon matricule. Mais je devais rester assis sagement, écoutant McHairn qui me répétait pour une énième fois son discours.

" Tu dois comprendre une chose, EXP00, commença McHairn, ceci n'est PAS un amusement : Tu es là uniquement, je dis bien UNIQUEMENT, pour permettre d'avancer un peu plus loin dans mes recherches. Je ne sais pas ce que le professeur Steven t'a dit, mais je te conseille au plus vite de l'oublier, tu n'es qu'un su…

- …Sujet d'expérimentation, comme l'indique le code d'identification que vous m'avez donné, interrompis-je d'une voix morne.

- Heureux que tu t'en rappelles, reprit-il d'une voix sèche. "

Aussi blessant que cela pouvait être, je m'y étais habitué. Cinq années suffisent à vous habituer à tout, ou presque, même si vous n'étiez plus qu'un cobaye affublé d'un numéro et traité encore moins bien qu'un chien, parce que même un chien avait des droits.

Pas moi.

Une « créature » comme moi n'avait aucun droit, sauf celui de la fermer et d'accepter les expériences d'un " professeur " qui ne rêvait qu'à son prix Nobel et à montrer au monde entier son toutou savant, en l'occurrence, moi. Pathétique, non ?

Et pourtant, ma situation n'était pas aussi désespérée qu'elle en avait l'air car pendant ces cinq années à me faire torturer – pour le bien-être de la science paraît-il – j'avais pu rencontrer le professeur Steven qui avait réussi à me redonner foi en l'humanité et à ne pas écouter la Voix.

Cela faisait des années que le professeur Steven essayait de convaincre McHairn de l'importance de cette Voix, mais mon tortionnaire l'avait classée comme divagation d'un esprit malade. J'avais fait l'erreur, le jour où il prononça ces paroles, de répliquer qu'il devait être sourd à force d'entendre toute ses Voix.

… Nul besoin de préciser que j'eus droit à un traitement plus « spécial » encore pendant les semaines qui suivirent.

Cette " Voix " que j'entendais, je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'elle était. Ce n'était pas une voix à proprement parler, c'était un peu comme un chant repris par un nombre incalculable de personnes et pourtant toutes ces personnes n'étaient en fait qu'une seule entité.

_Légion est mon nom, car nous sommes beaucoup._

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'étais rappelé de cette phrase à ce moment, ce moment où la Voix avait envahi ma tête. Cette Voix était incroyablement pure et multiple, elle m'enjoignait toujours, même maintenant, à la rejoindre, à chanter avec elle aussi, avec tous les autres, pour qu'elle soit toujours plus forte, toujours plus grande.

Le professeur Steven avait pris ma Voix très au sérieux, il avait une théorie sur le sujet mais refusait de me la confier. Il s'était mis en tête de convaincre McHairn de me faire entrer dans le SERAPH, un service de super héros d'origine expérimentale. J'en avais vaguement entendu parler quand j'étais encore humain, quand mes parents étaient vivants et que je ne me souciais alors que du dernier jeu online et des virées entre copains. Avant cette fameuse soirée…

Tout cela me paraissait si lointain maintenant, et comme perdu dans un brouillard épais et lumineux.

La voiture, prêtée généreusement par un « ami » haut placé, s'arrêta à l'entrée même de la mairie de Paragorn, située à Atlas Park. McHairn sortit évidemment le premier et au moment où je m'apprêtai à le suivre, j'eus un blocage.

Cela faisait cinq années que je n'avais pas quitté le laboratoire. Je n'avais jamais pu aller plus loin que les 800 mètres de rochers qui entouraient le bâtiment, juste avant la mer qui s'étalait à perte de vue. Et là, tout d'un coup, j'étais dans une ville. Avec du béton et des êtres humains.

J'étais parmi les miens.

La panique que je ressentis à ce moment là me fit trembler de peur : Je n'étais pas parmi les « miens », j'étais parmi des humains et moi j'étais un monstre qui n'avait pas le droit d'être ici. Pas après toutes ces années où on m'avait répété que je ne méritais pas le titre d'Homme, même si le professeur Steven avait essayé de me convaincre du contraire.

" Plus vite, EXP00, fit McHairn d'un ton agacé en me prenant brutalement le bras et en me poussant vers l'extérieur. "

Une vieille dame marchait près de la voiture luxueuse et eut un cri de surprise en me voyant. J'essayais de passer derrière McHairn mais j'étais bien trop grand. Des passants s'arrêtèrent pour m'examiner, comme si j'étais un monstre de foire. Des sanglots à peine retenus me serrèrent la gorge tandis que je tentais maladroitement de cacher mon visage derrière mes bras.

Je savais ce qu'ils voyaient, je savais le dégoût qu'ils devaient ressentir à cet instant.

Ma peau était noire veinée de vert sombre, formant des arabesques compliqués et inhumains. Mes cheveux du même vert que ma peau tombaient mollement autour de ma tête, dissimulant une partie de mon visage mais pas les cornes de bélier qui perçaient mon crâne et les trois marques triangulaires qui même dans la nuit la plus noire semblaient briller sur mon front.

Seuls mes yeux bleus étaient restés les mêmes, c'était là mon dernier souvenir d'humanité.

Et ce dernier souvenir d'humanité était envahi par les larmes.

" Pressons, pressons, continua McHairn, de plus en plus furieux de mon attitude. Tu pleureras plus tard, EXP00. "

Je serrai les dents et tentai de ravaler mes larmes. Je pouvais supporter n'importe quelle expérience de dingue de cette pourriture de McHairn, mais je perdais tous mes moyens dès qu'il s'agissait de mon apparence physique.

Et bien sûr, il le savait.

Nous entrâmes rapidement, je baissai la tête pour éviter de rencontrer les regards mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer les yeux curieux que j'attirais inexorablement. Une personne à l'allure de femme d'affaire en tailleur bleu strict nous accueillit dès la première porte passée. Elle semblait visiblement nous attendre car elle s'approcha de nous.

" Bienvenue à la mairie de Paragorn, puis-je vous… ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, interrompit McHairn. Je cherche le service SERAPH afin d'y amener mon cobaye.

- Votre " cobaye " ? Reprit-elle, visiblement choquée autant par le terme utilisé que par les manières du scientifique.

- Parfaitement, continua-t-il avec une nuance d'orgueil en m'enfonçant un index dans les côtés. Ceci est un spécimen remarquable qui révolutionnera le monde de la science. Je suis le professeur Michael McHairn, et je suis mandaté par le gouvernement !

- Monsieur McHairn, fit-elle. Vous êtes effectivement attendu au SERAPH mais…

- Où ce service se trouve-t-il ? Vous me faites perdre un temps précieux !

- Monsieur McHairn ! Explosa-t-elle, furieuse. Je suis l'unique PORTE-PAROLE de ce même gouvernement qui vous a mandaté et je vous prierais de faire preuve de politesse à mon égard et à cet homme, fit-elle en se tournant vers moi et en s'inclinant légèrement, me mettant mal à l'aise.

- Un homme ! Cette créature ! Même un mutant se rapproche plus d'un humain que ce monstre, on voit bien que vous n'êtes PAS une scientifique. Sa carte génétique est…

- MONSIEUR MCHAIRN ! Puis-je vous suggérer de ne PLUS ouvrir la bouche ! Les mutants ne se "rapprochent pas" des êtres humains, ce sont des êtres humains à part enière ! Et quand bien même vous seriez mandaté par Dieu lui-même, votre conduite est INEXCUSABLE ! Le professeur Steven m'avait prévenue mais je n'aurais jamais pensé… !

- Le professeur Steven ? Que vient faire ce pauvre fou idéaliste dans cette conversation ? Je vois ! C'est un complot pour me voler mes travaux, c'est cela !

- Monsieur McHairn, fit-elle durement. Je vous prie, non, je vous ORDONNE de sortir immédiatement de ce bâtiment… "

Il fit mine de me pousser vers la sortie.

" Et vous laissez cette PERSONNE - elle appuya fortement le mot - ici ! "

McHairn lui lança un regard de haine pure qui me fit trembler de peur, même s'il ne m'était pas adressé. Je ne connaissais que trop bien ce regard, il était annonciateur de futures catastrophes.

" Nous nous reverrons, croyez-moi, je ne vous laisserai pas faire, menaça-t-il. J'ai des amis hauts placés qui vous feront payer !

- Je m'en moque, monsieur McHairn. Vous savez où se trouve la sortie. "

Il serra les dents et avant de partir s'adressa à moi une dernière fois.

" Ne crois surtout pas que tu es libre, cracha-t-il. Tu n'es qu'un monstre, ne l'oublie pas, EXP00 ! MON monstre !

- Voulez-vous que j'appelle la sécurité, monsieur McHairn ? intervint la jeune femme. "

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Je le vis prendre l'escalier puis entrer dans la voiture luxueuse qui nous avait déposés. Plus il s'éloignait, plus j'avais du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Il me semblait que cette fois, cette fois enfin, depuis cinq longues années, Dieu m'avait écouté.

" Le professeur Steven m'a fait parvenir les informations vous concernant, fit soudain la jeune femme d'un ton professionnel. Nous savons que votre identité réelle est Evan Roys.

- Je… Je ne suis plus autorisé à porter ce nom, murmurai-je, intimidé. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais désormais la propriété du gouvernement et que je n'avais droit qu'à un matricule.

- Je ne sais pas quel âne bâté vous a raconté de telles inepties mais l'esclavage n'existe plus dans cet Etat depuis belle lurette.

- Je ne suis pas humain, fis-je avec désespoir. L'esclavage concernant les monstres ou les sujets d'expérience n'est pas interdit. "

Le regard qu'elle me lança, choqué et bouleversé, me surprit.

" Vous êtes un être humain, Evan, fit-elle d'une voix douce. N'en doutez pas. Je suis désolée de ce que l'on vous a fait subir et je vous promets que ce monstre ne s'approchera plus jamais ni de vous ni d'un laboratoire tant que je serai de ce monde. "

Elle me tendit la main. Ce simple geste me fit reculer d'un pas. J'avais conscience alors que ma situation avait maintenant changé. De cobaye je redevenais humain. Etait-ce un rêve ? Allais-je me réveiller bientôt derrière les barreaux d'une cage géante, attaché sur une table d'opération et subissant des expériences encore et encore ?

Si tout ceci était un rêve, si cette main tendue allait disparaître, Dieu, par pitié, faites au moins que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.

Tremblant, maladroit, je pris cette main offerte.

" Bienvenue au SERAPH, monsieur Roys, fit-elle avec un sourire. "

FIN


End file.
